


Red Polka Dot Aprons

by Ashs_Empherion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aprons, Babies, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Friendship, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashs_Empherion/pseuds/Ashs_Empherion
Summary: Just a cute flick-let of Harry hosting a Christmas party for his found family but gets teased for his attire by his friends.





	Red Polka Dot Aprons

Harry rushed around the kitchen at number 12 Grimmauld Place, racing against the clock to have everything ready for when the Weasleys and other members of the order that survived the Battle of Hogwarts arrived. He had the pumpkin juice perfectly cooled, plenty of fire whiskey, pumpkin pasties, roasted meats, vegetables cooked in all sorts of ways, puddings, breads, but now he was struggling to get the Christmas shortbread he was making done in time. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem that he’d get his wish as he heard the whoosh from his fireplace announcing the arrival of his guests from the Burrow. Shoot! I wanted to have everything done in time! Walking loudly into the kitchen, Ron was followed by Hermione.

“Hey Harry! I thought we could help you get all prepared for the party.” Hermione greeted Harry, walking over to him while Ron stayed in the doorway staring at him. 

“What is it Ron? Have I got something on my face?” Harry questioned.

“What the heck are you wearing that for?!” Ron gapped at him, trying his best to hold back his laughter.

“What?” Harry looked down at himself, blushing to the tips of his ears, just now noticing that the apron he put on was covered in red polka dots. 

“Ronald Weasley! Behave yourself.” Hermione frowned at Ron. “He is trying to keep his clothing clean unlike a certain someone I know.” 

Harry blushed even harder before he turned back to rolling his dough out as Hermione turned towards the counter, reaching over to grab a few cookie cutters. Once Harry had rolled the dough out to his standards then stepped aside to allow Hermione to cut the cookies out. After they were finished cutting the cookies out, Harry waved his wand over them, baking them to perfection.

Finally finished, Hermione waved her wand and cleared up the dirty dishes as Harry placed the cookies onto a plate and set alongside the mountains of food he made for the party. Harry then turned to Ron who had wandered over to the table and was nibbling on a drumstick, and made a point of removing his red, polka dotted apron.

Ron couldn’t contain his laughter anymore and bent in double laughing to tears. Harry threw the dirty apron at Ron as he walked away. “I’m going to quickly wash up and dress, then I’ll be back down.” He called over his shoulder, smirking at hearing Hermione giving Ron heck over his laughter.

Harry ran up the stairs and into his bathroom where he quickly showered and dressed in black dress pants, a blue button up shirt that brought out the green in his eyes before he tackled the issue of his hair. After a few minutes of trying to tame it, he gave up and headed back downstairs to find that the rest of the Weasley family had arrived.

Harry made his way around the large family directing where they can pile the gifts up at and moving around greeting everyone. He was just congratulating Bill and Fleur on their upcoming baby when the hall door opened revealing Andromeda Tonks holding the infant Teddy in her arms. 

Harry walked over, pulling his godson into his arms, loving the weight of the baby. He had truly missed the child. “Come in Andromeda! I’m glad to see you again.”

“Ha-ha! You just missed Teddy, didn’t you?” She laughed as she entered the house. “He is quite an adorable little boy though I will say.”

“You have to say that, you’re his grandmother.” Harry smiled at her as he led her down to where the Weasleys were gathered, carrying the wide eyed infant.

“Oh my gosh! Is that little Teddy?!” Hermione squealed from across the room as she, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Ginny all rushed over. Andromeda took that moment to escape as the ladies rushed over to coo over the baby. 

“He is getting so big Harry! Its so hard to believe so much time has past since the battle at Hogwarts.” Ginny burst out, causing a great silence to descend over the crowd, the mood changing to one of sadness and mourning. 

“Ah, where’s the fire whiskey Harry? We to get this party on!” Ron called over to him. 

“Just in the kitchen there Ron.” Harry excused himself and Teddy from the ladies and made his way to the kitchen to join Ron and to show him and Bill where he had the fire whiskey at. 

“Let’s move all of this to the sitting room where we can visit, eat, and drink Harry.” Bill waved his hand over the food. Harry nodded his approval of the plan as Ron and Bill waved their wands to float the food, drinks, and table out to where the guests were gathered while he followed along behind them with Teddy comfortable in his arms. 

At the doorway of the kitchen, Harry paused and turned back looking at the tidy room before finally turning to return to his guests.


End file.
